


Fanart

by Shardinian



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shardinian/pseuds/Shardinian
Summary: So, I've recently discovered that one of my fics has earned itself some fanart, and I'm so incredibly flattered that I'm compulsed to share.
Kudos: 8





	Fanart

Fanart inspired by 'To set the wrong things right'.

https://twitter.com/OnlyNaido/status/1297666384151941120?s=19

Enjoy, and please follow @Onlynaido.


End file.
